De citas, consejos y otras cosas
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: "¡Juro que Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen saldrán juntos de una vez por todas o dejo de llamarme Madge Undersee!" Claro, una tarea fácil de cumplir si Gale Hawthorne no estuviera implicado. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. AU. Everllark. Gadge.


"¡Juro que Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen saldrán juntos de una vez por todas o dejo de llamarme Madge Undersee!" Claro, una tarea fácil de cumplir si Gale Hawthorne no estuviera implicado. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Everllark. Gadge.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **La maravillosa trilogía no sería lo mismo si me perteneciera, por lo que no me adjudico nada que puedan reconocer. Nada. **

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** AU. Actualidad. Por lo que pueden ser un poco OOC. Gale tiene la misma edad que Katniss, Peeta y Madge.

* * *

**De citas, consejos y otras cosas**

Oneshot

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Puede haber gente más tonta que Glimmer y su séquito de _per_... emm digo, de amigas?

_Mejor ni busques respuesta Madge._

Es la tercera vez en esta semana que esa rubia oxigenada se metía conmigo. Sé que me tiene envidia, mi padre tiene más dinero que el de ella y sólo se desquita conmigo en la escuela porque sabe que no le diré nada a papá, no soy tan cobarde como ella. Además, su padre no tiene que pagar el que su hija sea de esa forma, esa es su madre, _lástima que ella no sea la que trabaje en la firma de mi padre_.

Tendré que lidiar con ella más tarde, ahora hay asuntos que requieren de mi completa atención.

Como mi mejor amigo nervioso por la cita que tendrá el sábado con el amor de su vida.

Sí, el amor de su vida. Él la escuchó cantar cuando éramos niños y quedó prendado. Todavía recuerdo ese día, era el aniversario de la escuela y en un acto del evento tenía que participar algún niño del primer grado; el maestro de música estaba impresionado conmigo y con ella, la niña que hacía que los pájaros dejaran de cantar. Él decidió que una niña de cada salón sería conveniente para el acto y durante semanas practicamos juntas, ella con su voz y yo interpretando en el piano. Ahí nos hicimos amigas. El día del evento ella llevó un vestido rojo a cuadros y estaba peinada de dos trenzas, mi amigo no es el mismo desde entonces.

_Lástima que ella no lo note._

Que puedo decir de ella, también es mi mejor amiga, pero no es muy atenta para eso de los sentimientos, yo sé que a ella le gusta él también, pero es muy tímida. Los dos son un caso.

¿Quiénes son ellos?

Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen.

A él lo conozco desde que teníamos pañales, somos casi hermanos, estuvimos juntos desde la guardería y hasta ahora no nos hemos separado. Él es el presidente estudiantil, con sus palabras puede conseguir que a los alumnos nos den un viaje de fin de curso a cualquier lugar con los gastos pagados sin que parezca excesivo pero no puede confesarse a la chica que quiere.

Recuerdo sus palabras, y cito:

_"Madge, ¿qué pasa si digo algo equivocado y se asusta y no quiere volver a saber de mí?, sería muy desgraciado"_

Hasta cierto punto lo entiendo, Katniss no es muy…expresiva, si, expresiva, mas que con su hermana Prim. Pero si alguien le importa es capaz de hacer todo por ella. Fue muy difícil hacer que los tres nos reunamos, cuando lo logré juro que son incontables las veces que no me he sentido como una violinista.

Lo admito, Peeta es encantador y guapo, ojos azules con una dulzura inmensa, cabello rubio y un cuerpo bien proporcionado por la ayuda que hace en el trabajo de su padre. Probablemente yo saldría con él si no sonara incestuosa la idea y si él no estuviera enamorado de Katniss. De sus ojos grises, su hermosa trenza de lado, su piel tan tersa y suave, su voz, su forma de ser.

¿No son patéticos esos dos?

Él -gracias a mi ayuda- por fin se había animado y la invitó a salir el sábado, y desde que lo hiciera se la pasa importunándome a mí como si yo no tuviera algo mejor que hacer, ¡estoy llegando al final de mi libro y quiero saber qué pasa con los protagonistas!

He tratado de tranquilizarlo infinidad de veces diciendo que todo saldrá bien y que en veinte años ambos se acordaran y se reirán, o yo estaré lamentándome al ver a un Peeta con millones de pinturas con escenas dramáticas.

Cierro mi casillero y me dirijo a mi siguiente clase: Física Avanzada.

Le he dado unos consejos a Peeta -aunque él conoce todo lo que le dije perfectamente- para que su cita sea perfecta. Él está tan agradecido conmigo que prometió hornearme esos panes con glaseado de fresa que tanto me gusta. No sé quién salió ganando mejor.

Todo sería tan sencillo si no hubiera una persona que se interpusiera en mis planes.

_Gale Hawthorne_.

El mejor amigo de Katniss.

El mismo chico que va entrando a la clase en el momento que suena la campana. Lo observo desde mi lugar y no puedo evitar rodar los ojos. Ahí va otra vez, todas las personas que gusten de los hombres babeando por él. Él es el sueño de todas las chicas -y no tan chicas- de la escuela. Las puertas de los baños tienen que ser limpiadas constantemente porque las jóvenes con hormonas alborotadas escriben sus iniciales tras ellas.

Es guapo, no lo niego, y él lo sabe. ¿Cómo no saberlo? Piel aceitunada, ojos grises, con un cuerpo, para que decir cómo, él es el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano. Se dice que ha llevado a muchas ilusas al Escorial para pasar el rato y después las bota. No estoy muy segura si eso último es cierto, he tratado con él y no es tan malo. Además que conozco la faceta de él que sólo Katniss conoce, la de un joven trabajador y dedicado a su familia, sobre todo a su hermana menor.

Él no es un mal chico, sólo está un poco resentido, sufrió cuando su padre murió en un accidente junto con el de Katniss y desde entonces ha ayudado a su madre en lo que puede y ha buscado obtener una beca para concluir sus estudios.

El único problema es que se interpone entre mis dos enamorados. Él es vecino de Katniss, incluso podrían pasar como primos por su parecido y hay muchos que todavía lo creen, pero su interés por Katniss va más allá del amistoso. En algún momento llegué a pensar que Katniss correspondía sus sentimientos, mas fue un alivio que ella no lo hiciera.

A veces él se sienta en nuestra mesa, son momentos que disfruto mucho.

Sí, me gusta, mas no soy como las de su club de fans.

Me he desviado un poco. Por él y por Peeta tendré que supervisar personalmente la cita de los tórtolos. Espero que el final de mi novela valga la pena, y esos panes sepan a gloria.

Peeta deberá seguir mis consejos y es mejor que Gale no aparezca misteriosamente en la escena, de ser así deberé encargarme de distraerlo.

¡Juro que Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen saldrán juntos de una vez por todas o dejo de llamarme Madge Undersee!

.

.

.

* * *

_Consejo 1: Llévala a un lugar que le agrade, en el que no estén tan solos. No quieres espantarla._

* * *

¡Parece que alguien tiene la suerte de su lado!

Observo por la ventana y veo el sol brillando, el hombre del pronóstico dijo que no se avecinaban lluvias y que habría clima cálido.

¡Perfecto para una cita!

Bajo a la cocina y veo a mi padre sentado tomando café, la ausencia de mi madre me dice que es uno de esos días en que tiene migraña y nada le sacará de la cama.

-Buenos días papá- le saludo de beso y me dispongo a sacar el bote de leche y jugo de naranja del refrigerador, tomar un plato, una cuchara y los cereales del estante.

-Buenos días hija -contesta él-, ¿qué planes tienes para hoy? Hay un caso importante en el que debo trabajar que me mantendrá ocupado en mi despacho-. Tomo asiento y me sirvo mi desayuno. Mi padre trata de dedicarme tiempo los fines de semana, pero hay veces en las que su trabajo no se lo permite, cuando eso ocurre busca una forma de mantenerme ocupada. -Podrías llamar a Peeta y juntos ir a esa feria que han organizado en el terreno al lado del parque.

Mastico y trago. -En realidad si tengo planes papá, justamente relacionados con la feria, pero no necesariamente voy con Peeta. Haré de cupido con él y Katniss, saldrán en una cita y ése es su destino.

-Hasta que ese chico se decidió. Por lo menos no le veré babeando mis sillones cuando los traes a casa y a ella sonrojada por tenerlo a su lado.

Ambos reímos ante eso. -Él está inseguro, yo sé que todo saldrá bien, sólo necesitan un empujón, yo se los daré. Además, no eres tú quien debería preocuparse por los sillones. Bastante tenemos con la señora Effie.

-Muy bien Madge, también trata de disfrutar de la feria. ¿Tienes dinero suficiente?

Yo asiento y él se levanta.

-Nos vemos.

Después de desayunar subo a mi cuarto y escojo la ropa para alistarme. Un sonido me alerta que estoy recibiendo una llamada.

Reconozco el tono de Taylor Swift y un nombre llega a mi cabeza. _Peeta_. Decido entre responder o entrar a la ducha y como buena amiga me dirijo al baño, pero mi conciencia me detiene antes de desvestirme y corro en busca del celular.

_Tres llamadas pérdidas_.

El teléfono vuelve a sonar y contesto al tercer timbre.

-Todo estará bien Peeta.

-¿Cómo sabías que responder? Buenos días Madge- el buen Peeta.

-Buenos días. ¿Después de tantos años de amistad crees que necesito darte una respuesta?

-Sé que no, sólo llamaba para asegurarme. ¿Realmente crees que debas ir a la cita y no…

-¿Puedes arreglártelas solo?

-No estoy muy seguro.

-Entonces me necesitas ahí, es probable que Gale también vaya, por mucho que tratamos que él no se enterara, y no querrás que él arruine tu cita, ¿o sí?

-Me ha quedado claro. Llegaré al mediodía.

-Espero que no me veas. ¡Adiós!

Ahora sí, a alistarme.

.

El parque no se ve muy concurrido a pesar de ser sábado, pero la feria promete que el domingo no se podrá ni respirar. Observo los puestos: comida, juegos, fotos, paseos en el lago, no sólo es perfecto para las familias, sino para alguna pareja como los que he tratado de unir por mucho tiempo.

Después de caminar por un tiempo los diviso a lo lejos, están en la parte del parque que no está siendo utilizada por la feria. Quizá se unirán más tarde.

Ahí los niños juegan bicicleta y gente pasea a sus mascotas. Genial. No lo suficiente aglomerado pero cómodo para que la conversación fluya.

Decido sentarme en una banca y observarlos a la distancia. Espero que Katniss esté lo suficientemente distraída como para no percatarse de mi presencia. Hasta el momento Gale no ha aparecido. Bien.

* * *

_Consejo 2: No le compres o regales cosas caras, lo verá como caridad._

* * *

Peeta y Katniss se dirigen a un heladero y me parece que yo también optaré por lo mismo.

Veo cómo él paga por el helado insistiendo que la próxima vez ella comprará el algodón de azúcar para estar a mano.

_Este chico creía que le iría mal_.

Ellos se sientan en una banca y, por sus ademanes, Peeta parece platicarle del accidente que sufriera su hermano la semana pasada, porque Katniss ríe junto con él y agrega comentarios.

Estoy pagando por mi helado de fresa cuando lo veo.

Gale Hawthorne. Y toda su familia.

No creo que sea coincidencia que eligieran este día para llegar, ¡él trabaja medio tiempo los sábados! Parece ser que ellos tienen la misma idea que todos nosotros porque se acercan al heladero, rápidamente me escabullo y le envío un mensaje instantáneo a Peeta con las palabras: _Gale. Familia. Cerca. Helado._

Desde donde me encuentro veo que Peeta se las arregla para que den otra vuelta al parque, supongo que irán al jardín de flores ya que veo toman esa dirección. Me mantengo oculta hasta que veo que los Hawthorne dan la vuelta hacia los juegos. Pff. Ya no más tranquilidad.

* * *

_Consejo 3: Hagan algo que le guste a los dos en el que no pasen por muchos momentos incómodos._

* * *

Pasado un rato trato de ubicar a los tortolitos, no pueden haber ido a otra parte, ¿o sí?

Peeta no tiene planeada otra cosa así que deben haber ingresado a los puestos.

La feria. ¡Oh no! Tendrán que encontrarse en algún momento.

Comienzo a caminar de forma distraída dirigiendo miradas a mi alrededor, ni una señal de vida de los Hawthorne o de mis enamorados.

Es momento de un poco de diversión.

Me acerco a un puesto de pesca y veo que son dos oportunidades de pescar una cosa por un dólar, probemos mi suerte.

-¿Qué tienen de premios?- pregunto al encargado. Es un pelirrojo con un pequeño gafete que dice Darius.

-Diversas cosas joven, el pececito que atrapes tendrá un plástico con el nombre de tu premio. Puedes obtener pulseras, collares, pequeños peluches, tortugas o peces payaso.

Interesante.

Mi primera oportunidad falla por mucho. ¡Estúpido agujero! La segunda también lo hace y le entrego otro dólar a Darius. Él vio divertido mis anteriores intentos.

Cuando estoy a punto de hacer mi tercer intento siento un aire caliente en mi oído.

-Bonito vestido, Undersee.

Parece que me facilitó la búsqueda. Tal vez haya sido una mala elección por el lugar, pero en primavera es mejor tener un vestido que los pantalones y la blusa por los que optó Katniss -aunque parece que se arregló un poco-.

Volteo y me encuentro con un par de ojos grises que me miran con burla.

-Hawthorne- asiento y tomo un paso hacia atrás, veo que está acompañado por Posy. Me pongo en cuclillas y la saludo.

-Hola Posy, te ves muy bonita.

-Hola, me gusta mi vestido porque es rosa. Tú también te ves bonita.

-¡Gracias! Pero tú te ves más linda.

-Parece que alguien necesita ayuda -vuelve a hablar él-. ¿Realmente quieres el premio?

-Sí -señala la caña como preguntando '¿Puedo?'-. Adelante.

Tomo la mano de Posy y juntas observamos a su hermano introducir el anzuelo por el pequeño orificio de metal unido al pez. ¡Lo hace ver como si fuera tan fácil!

-Parece que alguien le hizo obtener un premio- comenta Darius. Toma el pez y ve el nombre en el plástico. Procede a buscar tras la pequeña piscina y vuelve con una bolsita con un pequeño pececito.

Lo tomo entre mis manos y lo observo.

-¿Te gustaría llamarte _Nemo_?- le pregunto aunque sé que no responderá. Dos risas se escuchan a mi lado.

-¿_Nemo_?- le dirijo una mirada que dice _Me gusta Disney_. Veo a su hermanita mirar el pez, él puede que me mate por lo que voy a hacer pero vale la pena.

-Posy, ¿te gustaría que tú y yo cuidemos a _Nemo_?- sus ojos grises brillan con emoción, Gale está desconcertado. Parece reaccionar cuando ella pregunta si puede aceptar.

-Claro, si prometes cuidarlo.

Ella recibe feliz la pequeña bolsa. Anoto en mi mente buscar la pequeña pecera que tengo en casa antes de que termine el día.

Ellos se despiden y van en busca de su familia.

Yo debo encontrar a mis víctimas.

¡Ahí están! Parece ser que encontraron algo perfecto que hacer.

Tiro al blanco.

* * *

_Consejo 4: El romanticismo vendrá al natural, sé tú mismo._

* * *

Peeta no es el mejor en los deportes, debo admitirlo, y él es plenamente consciente de ello, pero por esa chica haría lo que fuera.

Esta pequeña feria le proporcionó la excusa perfecta para pasar un buen rato con Katniss, ella AMA el tiro con arco, era una de las cosas que compartía con su padre y siempre que tiene oportunidad lo hace. Su puntería es perfecta, incluso Robin Hood la envidiaría.

Me acercaré un poco porque ver a Peeta avergonzarse es algo que no todos los días se es capaz de ver.

Katniss hace un primer tiro al tablero que está sostenido a un árbol y llega justo al centro, con reticencia le entrega el arco a Peeta y él titubea antes de tomarlo. Tensa la cuerda y ¡zas!, la flecha cae en el pasto a dos metros de distancia.

Me río de su intento y veo que Katniss hace lo mismo. Niega con la cabeza y toma otra flecha, esta vez se pone a su lado y ella le acomoda los brazos del modo correcto y le da indicaciones cerca de su oído.

¡Debes estar disfrutando esto Peeta Mellark!

Como me gustaría ver su cara, pero para ello necesitaría acercarme más y Katniss podría descubrirme. ¡Ahí va otro intento de Peeta! Por lo menos ahora la flecha está más cerca del árbol, pero el pasto no es su objetivo, claro.

Ambos ríen esta vez. Ella le entrega otra flecha y vuelven a la posición anterior, esta vez Katniss dice algo que provoca que Peeta mande la flecha a una dirección muy contraria y se pierde entre los árboles.

Katniss ríe con fuerza y el joven encargado ve a Peeta con enojo. Él apenado señala la dirección y se encamina a ella. Yo me estoy muriendo de la risa y recibo unas cuantas miradas de la gente a mi alrededor. No les tomo importancia, ¡fue tan gracioso! ¿Por qué no habré sacado mi cámara?

Luego de unos minutos veo a Peeta regresar con la flecha pero sus manos ahuyentan algo que no soy capaz de ver. Katniss señala su mano y lo comprendo. ¡Abejas!

¿Por qué los organizadores no se aseguraron que no las hubiera?

_Seguramente porque es primavera y no pueden ahuyentarlas todas._

Además es probable que no todos envíen las flechas en esa dirección.

Katniss le entrega el carcaj y el arco al encargado y toma la mano sana de Peeta, por lo menos tratarán de conseguir hielo, ¿dónde habrá un puesto de refrescos?

Salgo de mi letargo cuando los veo dirigirse hacia donde estoy.

Me doy la vuelta y lo veo.

¡Tienen que estar bromeando!

Debo irme rápido, veo a todos lados y decido ocultarme tras un puesto de hot-dogs.

¡Eso estuvo cerca!

Los veo desde mi escondite y noto como ella saca el aguijón de su mano de forma delicada.

¡Algo debe haber aprendido de su madre y de Prim!

Ella voltea y me oculto.

Tan ensimismada estoy ocultándome que no me percato de una presencia a mi lado hasta que no escucho su voz.

-¿De quién nos escondemos, Undersee?

Abro mis ojos con incredulidad y veo que esta vez viene solo.

-Mmmm de Cato Blade.

Él frunce el ceño. Cato Blade es el chico más fastidioso de la escuela y si a eso le añades que tiene gustos sanguinarios entenderías que no te debes cruzar con él. Ahora parece que ha tomado un gusto por ser mi guardaespaldas personal, si comprenden el sarcasmo.

Gale se asoma un poco antes de que pueda detenerlo. Se asombra.

¡Los vio!

¡Irá hacia ellos!

Bueno señores, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

Le doy la vuelta y estampo mis labios con los suyos.

Veo que sus ojos están desorbitados antes de cerrar los míos.

Al principio soy la única que lo besa, pero antes de separarme él parece reaccionar. Me toma por la cintura, me acerca a él y me responde el beso.

¡Este chico sí que sabe besar!

Sus labios juguetean con los míos y me olvido de todo. Sólo me concentro en la presión que su boca ejerce sobre la mía. Él mordisqueando mi labio con delicadeza…

¡PAM!

El sonido de un globo explotando nos separa. No lo miro y me alejo rápidamente.

Espero que Peeta y Katniss ya se hayan ido.

* * *

_C__onsejo 5: Hazle entender que te gusta sin presionarla._

* * *

-Peeeeetaaa, Peeta, Peeta, Peeta, Peetaaa- susurro como si llamara a un animalito.

¡¿Por qué debe haber muchas cabezas rubias cuando necesitas sólo a una?!

-¡Madge!- una voz pronuncia mi nombre. Me detengo en seco.

_Delly Cartwright_

-Por todos los cielos- susurro. No lo tomen a mal, adoro a Delly, es una chica muy dulce, la otra mejor amiga de Peeta. Los tres crecimos juntos y es alguien con quien te gusta hablar, pero hay situaciones en las que no quieres escucharla y…

-Hace unos momentos vi cómo te besabas con Gale Hawthorne, ¿están saliendo?

…en las que no quieres que ella se entere.

¡El lunes ya lo sabrá toda la escuela! Ella no platica con mala intención, pero sus interlocutores sí las tienen.

Veo a dos cabezas familiares pasar a lo lejos. ¡No se me van a escapar!

-Este de, Delly. Es un gusto verte pero busco a alguien y lo acabo de ver, ¿podríamos hablar en otro momento?

Ignoro su respuesta y me alejo pero me parece oír un '¡Nos vemos! Y buena suerte con él'.

Increíble.

_Tendrán que ser unos panes deliciosos_.

Ahora, esos tortolitos ¿dónde están?

¡Los acabo de ver!

-¿A quién tenemos aquí? Madge Undersee- mi piel se eriza.

_Cato Blade_.

¡¿Podría ser mi suerte mejor?!

-Un gusto verte Blade -respondo con sarcasmo-. ¿Ya terminaste de torturar a tu última víctima?

-La tengo frente a mí -sostengo el aire en mis pulmones-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te dejé sin palabras?

-Escucha -suspiro-. ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz y vas en busca de Clove? Esa chica muere por ti.

_Y tiene tus mismos intereses._

-¿Clove Aim?- pregunta con interés.

-Sí, ya sabes, esa chica del Club de Ciencias a la que le fascina hacer disecciones.

-¡MADGE!- ambos volteamos al escuchar las tres voces llamándome.

-Me tengo que ir.

-¡Hola Madge!- saludan los Hawthorne menores.

-Hola Madge -esa es Hazelle-. No tenías por qué darle el pececito a Posy.

-No es ningún problema, además yo le ayudaré a cuidarlo, me parece que tengo una pequeña pecera en alguna parte así no tendremos que comprar ninguna. El último pez que tuve con Peeta no duró mucho tiempo con nosotros antes de que lo donáramos al acuario.

-En ese caso, gracias.

-¿Llevan mucho tiempo aquí?- pregunto y evito la mirada de Gale.

-Lo suficiente pero aún no nos iremos. Buscaremos algo de comer y recorreremos los stands hasta que los niños deseen irse. ¿Gustas acompañarnos?

-Ven con nosotros Madge- me piden Posy y Vick. No puedo decirle no a esos ojitos.

-Sería bueno que vinieras- completa Rory y Gale asiente.

Así me encuentro la siguiente hora comiendo hamburguesas con ellos.

No dejo de preguntarme, ¿dónde estarán Peeta y Katniss?

.

Tras comer y dar un pequeño recorrido con la familia, en el que jugué en un puesto donde debía tirar a los patos -que por cierto gané y me llevé un peluche parecido a _Bugs Bunny_-, decidí que debía continuar mi espionaje y los dejé en un carrusel.

Al encontrarlos mis enamorados estaban frente al lago, a punto de subirse a un bote, los esperaré cerca de los árboles.

¡A punto de subirse a un bote!

¡Peeta eres un… ¡No sabes nadar!

Estoy sacando mi teléfono para enviarle una advertencia cuando se escucha el ¡SPLASH!.

-Dime que no es Peeta- ruego.

Pero sí lo es.

Estoy a un punto de salir en su rescate cuando Katniss se mete al agua, ganándoles al encargado y al chico guapo que seguía en la fila para subirse a los botes junto con su novia.

Un minuto después los dos salen a la superficie, el chico y el encargado los ayudan a salir.

¡Gracias Katniss!

Me debato entre acercarme o alejarme pero mejor le envío un mensaje que espero lea luego:

_¿Estás bien? ¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ NO SE TE OCURRA HACER ALGO TAN ESTÚPIDO! _

Les entregan unas toallas -deben de estar preparados para este tipo de incidentes - y ellos se dirigen a una banca. Los sigo a la distancia y me detengo tras un árbol.

Desde mi posición puedo ver cómo se secan y a mi mejor amigo apenado.

¡Pobre Peeta!

De pronto ambos ríen divertidos.

Al terminar puedo ver que Peeta se pone serio y distingo las palabras 'me gustas' 'novia' ser pronunciadas por sus labios.

Katniss asiente y se besan.

¡Se están besando!

-Supongo que ya podremos decirle lo nuestro princesa- pronuncia _su_ voz a mi lado.

Me doy la vuelta y él besa mi frente, sus ojos me cautivan.

-Hace mucho que Peeta descubrió que somos novios, Gale.

¡Oh sí! Olvidé mencionarlo, él y yo llevamos meses saliendo, él sólo quería asegurarse que Peeta era el adecuado. Como si no lo conociera.

Él frunce el ceño.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque Peeta nunca es nuestro tema de conversación.

Él sonríe de lado y rodea mi cintura.

Sus labios están a unos centímetros de los míos cuando un pensamiento llega a mi mente.

-Delly también lo sabe cariño.

Comenzamos a reírnos.

¡Que alivio! ¡Supongo que por el momento mi nombre permanecerá de esta forma!

* * *

**Espero que lo disfruten. Los invito a leer mi otra historia.**

**HoeLittleDuck**

**:D**


End file.
